A carbonation machine is designed to introduce a pressurized gas, typically carbon dioxide, into a liquid, typically water. For example, a removable bottle of water may be attached to the machine such that a seal is formed between the opening of the bottle and the machine. The seal prevents gas from escaping from the bottle to the ambient atmosphere, as pressurized gas is introduced into the bottle.
The pressurized gas may be stored in a canister until it is released. For example, the gas may be stored in the canister as a liquid. A valve of the canister may be opened in order to release the gas from the canister. A system of conduits may then conduct the released pressurized gas from the canister to a nozzle that introduces the gas into the bottle of liquid.
For example, a valve may release the gas from the canister when a plunger of the valve is pressed inward. A carbonation machine may include a manually or electrically operated mechanism for operating the valve to release gas from the canister.